Typically, a mobile communication device is a personal device meant for a single user or an owner, loaded with personal data (e.g. photos, contacts, text messages (SMSes), or call history). It may be desirable to share the mobile communication device with other users or borrowers for various purposes. This is especially true as mobile communication devices are increasingly integrating features conventionally provided by dedicated devices, from MP3 players to game consoles.
A problem that exists for the owner when sharing the mobile communication device with other users or borrowers is that the owner gives complete access to a borrower, since existing mobile communication devices provide little protection for private data and pay-per-use applications. This problem has made sharing less acceptable and has prevented mobile communication device owners from sharing, when it may be socially desirable. Consequently, when the owner shares their communication device, the borrower has the same access to the private data and unlimited access to pay-per-use applications as the owner.
Another problem with sharing the mobile communication device is determining the amount of call minutes or text messaging used on a mobile communication device plan. In certain circumstances, the owner and the borrower may be sharing costs for the mobile communication device plan. Thus, there is no mechanism for the owner to determine a cost to the borrower.
Various attempts have been made to have restriction features in mobile communication devices. One attempt for the mobile communication device is to use a password to prevent unauthorized access; yet the password is set for the entire system and therefore the access control is an all or nothing approach. Some of the restriction features would disable some built-in applications. Some of these approaches require booting into a less-known “kiosk” mode allowing certain applications to run. However, these approaches do not work for a third-party, do not provide access control to data, or do not work without requiring a reboot. Thus, these approaches make it impractical to share mobile communication devices without a restricted mode.
Therefore, it is desirable to find ways for the owner of the mobile communication device to share the mobile communication device with another individual, while providing access control of private data and applications for the owner.